The present invention relates to a curb feeler that is used with a motor vehicle attached adjacent to the wheel of the vehicle and which has a bulb or the like at the free end thereof which may be illuminated conjointly with the illumination of one of the lights existing in the vehicle.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a lighted curb feeler wherein the light of the curb feeler operates in conjunction with the existing lighting system of the automobile. The lighted curb feeler may light in response to operation of the vehicle headlights, brake lights, turn signal lights, parking lights or emergency flashers. The illuminated curb feelers are particularly useful in the night time as, for example, they make the side of the vehicle more visible.
Another object of the present invention is to provide in essence an auxiliary lighting system for the vehicle which provides an added safety feature especially for pedestrians who would be apt to be attracted by the auxiliary lighting system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an illuminated curb feeler that includes a special encapsulated bulb which reduces the likelihood of damaging the bulb should it touch a curb or other object.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a control means or circuit coupling between the existing wiring of the vehicle and the bulb of the curb feeler for controlling illumination of the bulb at two different light levels depending upon which lighting device in the vehicle has been operated.